


i've walked with you (once upon a dream)

by Izcana



Series: Thominho Week [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 5, Hurt Thomas (Maze Runner), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Pre-Maze/Fever Code Era, Sassy Minho (Maze Runner), Soft Minho (Maze Runner), The Changing, Thominho Week, Thominho Week 2020, set in paradise, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana
Summary: It was the middle of the night when the men came to fetch him. "Get up, A2!" The shortest shouted, slamming the door open.The younger Thomas blinked blearily, rubbing his eyes. Thomas didn't know the man, but the younger version of him definitely did, and judging by the fear in his eyes, he had some bad memories with the man. "What's going on, Randall?" Younger Thomas asked groggily, his voice squeakier than Thomas was used to.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thominho Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024494
Kudos: 14
Collections: Pieces of Thominho, Thominho Week 2020





	i've walked with you (once upon a dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Thominho Week Day 5: Pre-Maze/The Fever Code Era
> 
> I took this prompt a bit differently, because in my opinion, when the scene in The Fever Code took place, both Thomas and Minho were too young to date, which is why I'm moving the timeline. Don't worry, though, it's still pre-Maze stuff.
> 
> Title from Once Upon A Dream (Sleeping Beauty): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCCxnuLlS18&ab_channel=Disney

"Here, Sweetheart, tuck in the blanket," Minho cooed, wrapping the fluffy floral blanket around Thomas' shoulders. "You're still the ugliest shucky girl I've ever met." Dating Minho was great, really. Something Thomas didn't expect from the older boy was the pet names. Minho babied Thomas ("Everybody knows I'm _way_ older than you, Thomas! Gotta take care of my younger boyfriend, right?") constantly, and he often called him by adoring pet names.

One thing that remained the same was the constant teasing. Thomas liked that about Minho; he could be casual and even when they were insulting each other with the most unflattering words they knew, it was clear that neither meant it. The sense of closeness and understanding Thomas liked.

"Thanks, Min," Thomas said, making grabby hands at his boyfriend. "Lie down with me."

"Sappy shank," Minho said, rolling his eyes with a soft, fond look in his eyes. Nonetheless, Thomas knew that Minho could never escape Thomas' puppy eyes, and sure enough, Minho plopped down on the bed obediently and rolled over. "I guess you win this time..."

"I always win!" Thomas agued proudly, holding up an imaginary trophy.

"Whatever, Slinthead," Minho muttered, shaking his head. "Don't need to rub it in."

* * *

_It was the middle of the night when the men came to fetch him. "Get up, A2!" The shortest shouted, slamming the door open._

_The younger Thomas blinked blearily, rubbing his eyes. Thomas didn't know the man, but the younger version of him definitely did, and judging by the fear in his eyes, he had some bad memories with the man. "What's going on, Randall?" Younger Thomas asked groggily, his voice squeakier than Thomas was used to._

_"You know very well what's going on," Randall, it seemed, reprimanded sharply, and the younger version of himself flinched violently. "That's why you need to come with us right now. We need your help with something."_

_"Get up, you're coming with us," The man next to Randall said, pulling out a launcher. A launcher? Thomas thought. What did younger-me do to have a_ launcher _pulled on him?_

_"What?" Younger-Thomas questioned, but standing up pliantly, following the man._

_"Just come!" Randall yelled, clearly losing all patience with the inquisitive boy. Dreaming Thomas snickered. Apparently younger him was just as annoying as current him, and judging by "Randall's" reactions, he drove WICKED up the wall. He smirked. Good. "If you come you won't get into trouble."_

_The last man sighed. "Just come with us, Thomas, you need to see this."_

_Thomas's feet drove him to follow the younger Thomas and Randall. It felt like something was dragging him reluctantly to his end goal._

_The younger version of Thomas obeyed wordlessly in a monotonous manner, his eyes glancing to the floor in guilt and fear. Something was up, perhaps something happened before this memory. They walked down a maze of hallways, and ironically, Thomas thought, the WICKED compound was like a maze in itself._

_After a rough few twists and turns, they winded up in a control room with lots of large grey screens and a couple more people waiting for them._

_"Seriously, what's going on?" The dreaming Thomas asked rhetorically, cocking his head to the right._

_No one heard him. After all, it was a memory. "Looks like your friend didn't learn from his last attempt to go outside," the man named Randall murmured, looking at one of the screens in the corner. Both Thomases followed his gaze, and both let out gasps at what they saw._

_What's your point? Thomas wanted to scream, but he knew that no one would hear him._

_"We're going to teach him a lesson, see," the bald one said casually. "The lesson has to stick, this time."_

_There, on the screen, was a younger version of Minho bound to a chair, his head down. There were beads of sweat dripping from his temples, and his eyes were focused, widened with fear, on a pod in the corner of the dully coloured room. The younger Thomas looked confused, but the dreaming Thomas' heart lept to his throat and his stomach sunk with dread._

_That was a Griever's pod, and judging by the expressions of the scientists around them, it was heading straight for Minho._

_The next minute or so was a mess of grey blurs. The dream Thomas was screaming, begging. "Don't hurt him, Randall! Please!" When that didn't work, he went to threatening. "If you kill him, I won't work with you. I don't care what they do to me."_

_While the younger Thomas was desperately trying to convince Randall, the dreaming Thomas was screaming, horrible wretched screams forcing their way out of his throat. He needed to wake up. Why wasn't he waking up?_

_"Pause," Randall said hurriedly after he heard the last one. Thomas' heart was at his throat; the Griever was practically draped on top of Minho's frame, the tanned boy sweating furiously in the corner. At the command, the monster melted to the floor and slithered back to its pod._

_Thomas' heart was practically leaping in his chest, and he felt faint, at least in the dream. Everything became shades of grey...fainter, fainter...gone..._

* * *

Minho woke up to the agonised shrieks of his angelic boyfriend.

"Let him go!" Thomas screamed, thrashing against the sheets. Minho winced when the heel of Thomas' foot caught his shin, but now was not the time to complain. The sheets got tangled up between then in the furious struggle, leaving Minho to thrash wildly, too, trying to escape the confining vines creeping around them.

"Thomas!" Minho shouted as he undid the knots that tied him to the bed. "You have to wake up!"

Thomas' flailing slowed, but it was evident that he wasn't awake yet, trapped in a space between dreaming and reality. "THOMAS, WAKE UP!" Minho screamed, bracing himself for what was inevitable; Thomas was going to panic.

Thomas bolted awake quickly, his forehead smacking into Minho's painfully. "Oow!" Both cried, rubbing their foreheads.

Minho was the first to regain his senses, the impact leaving a dull ring in his ears. "Are you okay, Tom?" He asked gently, shaking Thomas by the shoulder.

Thomas shook his head; Minho could feel the trembling tenseness in his shoulders. 

"Do you want to talk about it, Thomas?"

"They set a Griever on you," Thomas blurted out, sniffling. Minho, upon hearing about the dreaded beast, was frozen.

"It wasn't real," He whispered. "It was just a dream.

"It _was_ real!" Thomas screamed, making Minho recoil slightly. "It was a memory. We were kids, and they made me watch. Something about you not trying to escape again."

"I'm sorry" was the only thing Minho could conjure up, trying to wrap his head around this new development. Thomas's shook his head slightly – it tousled his dark locks which brush against Minho's chin comfortingly. "It's okay, now. It happened in the past."

"I'm just...scared..." Thomas confessed, snuggling closer to Minho. Not that Minho minded. He didn't mind. Like, at all. Snuggling with his boyfriend was _always_ a good thing; nothing beats it, not even the campfires in Paradise, the snow that turned Thomas' cheeks a dusty pink, or the presents on Christmas day.

"I'll cuddle with you," Minho volunteered, leaning back against the headboard.

Thomas took him on his offer. "Sap," he teased.

"You love it," Minho retorted, watching the beautiful boy's eyelashes drift down to his cheekbones, fluttering slightly. "I love you."

"Love you too, Min."

* * *

WICKED Memorandum, Date 227.4.12, Time 9:03

TO: My Associates

FROM: Kevin Anderson, Chancellor

RE: Elites, The Creation of Grievers  
  


I would say that the trial with Subject A7 was a success. We all know of A2's connection with him (after all, all of you have read the results). The reactions from A1, B1, and B2 weren't as interesting as that of A2, but that was to be expected; A2 had the closest relationship to A7, as our Physcs had noted the other day.

The creation of our perfect maze monster seemed to throw all 4 elites off balance, as was expected. A2's reaction was, again, the most drastic, and it is safe to say that the trials are heading the way we had planned them to go. With A7's relationship with A2 being so close, sending A7 to the maze with the Griever would definitely mean the loss of some of A2's trust, but that is inevitable. We can only hope to move forward and hope that this decision was the right one to make.

I have a feeling that A2's involvement with Group A would prove to be most useful to the patterns we are rapidly discovering within the Subjects' killzones.

The reactions of B1 and B2 were as expected: they were shaken but did not hold the same compassion or anger that A1 and A2 had, notably A2. Physcs observe that B1's attitude towards A7 was indifferent at best, cold at worst. It seems that some of the elites didn't care as much as we thought they would.

This is wonderful news; we're making progress from all directions. Whether that be the perfect maze monster or the study of both the Elites and A7's killzone movement, we can safely claim a victory, another step towards the blueprint. 

I congratulate you all for another success, my associates, and till next time.

  
Regards, 

Kevin Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> If you ask me, that wasn't as bad as the one for day 2, but not my best – I'm not really a fan of day 5's prompt (it's not bad but not my favourite, either).


End file.
